


Йо-йо

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые игрушки не стоит забывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Йо-йо

**Author's Note:**

> хронология — между первым и вторым сезоном

Завтра надо будет заняться розами.  
Четверть века назад это были три хлипких кустика, а не стена из глянцевых листьев и белых соцветий в полтора человеческих роста. Наверное, уже только я помню твои детские секреты, Джо: морскую свинку, похороненную под крайним кустом, сломанную биту для крикета — под средним. Впрочем, часть этой биты получила потом новую жизнь — йо-йо ты вырезал сам. Скреплял половинки, красил…  
А потом, через несколько лет, просто забыл его здесь, в доме…  
Некоторые игрушки нельзя забывать, Джо. Их надо торжественно и скорбно сжигать.  
Да, розы совсем разрослись. И завтра как раз найдется время.  
Ты не пришел.

  
_— Когда вы обнаружили эту связь?_  
 _— Восемь дней назад._  
 _— А когда умерла Элис Грейвс?_  
 _— Вчера утром._  
 _— Если вы знали, что должно было произойти убийство, почему не сообщили нам?_  
 _— До вчерашнего дня это была лишь теория. У меня не было доказательств_.  
Глаза в глаза. «Вы знали, сэр. Вы лжете, сэр. Каждым словом, каждым жестом».  
Да, я знал.  
  
 _— На меня давят, чтобы я заменил тебя более опытным офицером._  
 _— Так замените. Только когда меня отстранят, не рассчитывайте, что я стану лгать насчет того, что вы все знали._  
Браво, мой мальчик. Растешь, Джо. Показываешь зубы.  
В тот день ты не пришел в первый раз.

Скачки, крикет, запонки на Рождество, галстук на день рождения — ритуалы в жизни. Мундир на спинке стула, рубашка сложена на сиденье, презервативы левее смазки, строгая последовательность действий — ритуалы в сексе.  
— Доброй ночи, сэр.  
— Доброй ночи, Джо…  
Мы все рабы ритуалов.

— Ты потерпел неудачу.  
Я не лгу. Я бы с удовольствием передал тебе этот кабинет с видом на Темзу через несколько лет. Если бы ты сейчас выиграл.  
— Только инспектор.  
— Спасибо.  
Ты честен. Но и я честен.  
Ты не придешь. Сегодня.

Но ты придешь. Через месяц, через год, но придешь, когда тебе станет скучно и надоест играть в простого инспектора. Поножовщина в пабе в пятницу вечером и пьяные драки – не для тебя, Джо. Когда тебе захочется большего — ты придешь.  
Придешь ко мне, сюда, в этот дом.  
А скучно тебе станет очень скоро. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Джо. Как любой Пигмалион знает свою Галатею.  
Ты будешь уходить и возвращаться — раз за разом. Как «йо-йо» в руку.  
Пока не порвется веревочка.  
Я не дам ей порваться.

 

— Коммандер, вы посмотрели материалы? Что думаете о братьях Крей, сэр?  
— Я думаю, нам стоит поужинать вместе. Где-то рядом с Темз-Хаусом*, чтобы вам далеко не ходить…

 

* - штаб-квартира британской спецслужбы MI5 (контразведка)


End file.
